Power Rangers Thunder Star
Power Rangers Thunder Star is a Power Rangers series based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger, and the first Power Ranger series that I've been working last year. Plot 15 years ago, 5 siblings have been splited up from their parents after an evil threat attacked them. Years later, Trent, Harry, Bryan, Rufus, and Kathy are reunited and with mythological powers and Megazords, they must save the world from the threat that captured their parents. Together, they must become the Power Rangers Thunder Star! Characters Rangers Allies Thomas McGrath: The Rangers mentor. Alan: Thomas' pet dog/dragon hybrid. Mia Jacobson: Rufus' girlfriend who's unaware of his Ranger ID. Alex Jacobson: Mia's brother and Rufus' rival. Villains *Lord Zedd (1-46) Foot Soldiers *Z Patrol (1-46) Monsters of the Week *Z-String (1-2) *Z-Purse (3) *Z-Jester (4-5) *Z-Sync (6-7) More Coming Soon Arsenal Transformation Devices Thunder Morphers TBA Multi-Use Devices Thunder Gems Weapons Thunder Rods Thunder Bazooka Vehicles Thundercycles Zords Super Thunder Star Megazord Thunder Star Megazord Dragon Thunderzord of Fire Lion Thunderzord of Illusion Pegasus Thunderzord of Gravity Griffin Thunderzord of Time Phoenix Thunderzord of Wind Tiger Thunderzord of Ice Episodes I. The Chosen 5, Part 1 II. The Chosen 5, Part 2 III. Chi Power! IV. Monster Mash V. Search for the Thunder Gems Part 1 VI. Search for the Thunder Gems Part 2 VII. Trent's Revenge VIII. Ace of Deadly Spades IX. Green with Envy X. Opposites Day XI. Rufus v. Bryan XII. Harry's Bad Luck XIII. Kathy's Day Out XIV. Mia's Wedding XV. Rise of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots XVI. Stone Child's Play XVII. Thunder v. Thunder XVIII. White Light XIX. A Fish out of Water XX. A Crack in the World XXI. Rise of the Thundercycles XXII. Rufus' Redemption XXIII. Return of the 3 Stone-Faced Idiots Part 1 XXIV. Return of the 3 Stoned-Faced Idiots Part 2 XXV. Rufus v. Rufus XXVI. Trent's Rival Part 1 XXVII. Trent's Rival Part 2 XXVIII. Teenage Evil Monster Turtle XXIX. Alan's gone Missing XXX. The Rangers' Terrible, Horrrible, No-Good, Very Bad Day XXXI. Ctrl+Alt+Esc XXXII. Kathy's Crush XXXIII. Trent's Rival Returns XXXIV. The Fall of Angel Grove Part 1 XXXV. The Fall of Angel Grove Part 2 XXXVI. Trent's Fall XXXVII. Mech-X What? XXXIX. Alan's Day Off XL. Thomas' Past XLI. Rangers End XLII. The Vanishing XLIII. Powerless XLIV. Let's Save Our Parents XLV. The Final Rush Part 1 XLVI. The Final Rush Part 2 Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to have an all sibling team. **This is also the first series since Dino Charge to have a solo female Ranger. *The White Ranger originally wasn't going to be in the series, but the idea of that changed. *This is the 2nd team to use the Tunderzords. *Harry is the first Power Ranger to be autistic (unless if you don't count Billy from the Power Rangers movie). * Trent is a fan of the Maze Runner. What do you think of this series? I love this! Keep up the good work. I like it, but I don't love it. It's OK. I don't like, but I don't hate it. I hate this! delete it. Category:Article stubs Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Ideas Wiki Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Series Category:RB-Man